


A Light in the Dark

by Neverjustablipintime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverjustablipintime/pseuds/Neverjustablipintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is there for Erestor when he is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics (posted previously under a different name). Please let me know what you think. This is unbetaed. I do not own LOTR, I am not JRRT, I do not get any $$$ from this.

**A Light In The Dark**

 

Glorfindel stood behind a seated Erestor, his hand resting on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to lend silent support as they waired for Elrond to arrive. Both were thinking of the events that occurred two weeks prior to this moment, leading them to their current situation.

 

*****FLASHBACK*****

 

It had begun a clear summer day but by mid-afternood clouds had rolled in. Dusk fell early as storm clouds darkened the sky. When it began to rain around dinnertime, it was of no surprise to anyone, and the inhabitants of the Hidden Valley looked forward to the rain that would quench the parched land. Later, while most elves were preparing for bed, the thunder started, and although it was still some distance away, it was moving steadily closer.

 

In the early morning hours, a bright flash lit up the sky followed almost instantly by a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the very foundations of Rivendell. This was soon followed by frandtic neighing, and then shouts for help when it was discovered that the strike had hit part of the barn closest to the Last Homely House where a few horses were currently stabled. The first elves were there in a matter of minutes and rescued the horses, while others who came from nearby, including Elrond, his twin sons, and Glorfindel, tried to help douse the flames that were beginning to take over the side of the barn. After an hour long struggle, which was helped by the pouring rain, the fire was extinguished and the horses, once calmed, were stabled in an additional nearby barn.

 

Returning to the house, Elrond and his sons had just removed their dripping cloaks and made their way back up the stairs to the hall where their private quarters were when a voice called out shakily from an adjacent corridor. "My Lord, I - I need to speak with you."

 

Recognizing the voice as belonging to his chief councilor, Elrond walked down the corridor until he came across his friend who was gripping the railing to the stairs tightly. Noticing that Erestor's face was white as a sheet he asked, growing alarmed, "What is it, my friend? What is wrong?"

 

Closing his eyes and swallowing convulsively, Erestor took a deep breath and replied, "Everything is dark." Knowing that he wasn't making any sense, he tried to explain, "I was sitting in my study listening to the rain, I got up to close the shutters when it started to come down heavier and as I reached the window the lightening struck... everything went black..." Swallowing again as if to force back the panic that threatened to consume him he whispered, "I - I can not see!"

 

Elrond was silent for a moment, shocked by the news but quickly regained his steady composure. "Let me take a look at you in my study." He placed his arm on Erestor's, "I will lead you, do not worry; I am sure it is just temporary." He then proceded to escort the clearly panicked elf down the hall.

 

As Elrond led Erestor toward his study, Glorfindel entered the house and was surprised to see the councilor being led through the halls.

 

"What has happened?" he questioned the two as he caught up to them.

 

Elrond supplied the answer before continuing, "I am going to need your help, Glorfindel. I need to check and see what damage has been done."

 

Glorfindel, who had turned nearly as white as Erestor agreed instantly to help.

 

Once settled in the study, Elrond retrieved some supplies and herbs from a nearby room and, bringing them back, told Erestor of his plans so as not to alarm the elf. Bringing a candle close to his councilor's eyes he looked into them, checking for a response while Erestor sat tensly, waiting for Elrond to pronounse his fate.

 

He knew that if Elrond said he would never see again he would fade. He could not live in the dark, never seeing the seasons change or being able to read a book. He would be completely helpless, and in his eyes, useless.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he heard Elrond set the candle down and Glorfindel ask, "What do you think?" the voice was strained with worry.

 

Elrond sighed, "It looks as though no serious damage has been done." Addressing Erestor, he continued, "I am going to prepare a salve for your eyes. I want to give them time to heal. They appear to be struggling to adjust to the light of the candle, which is a good sign and I think with rest they will be back to normal shortly. It seems as though the flash of light damaged the receptors in your eyes, not unlike someone who has been blinded in a snowstorm. I want to keep them covered for two weeks and see how things progress. Please don't give up hope, my friend. I have confidence that your sight will return, given time."

 

After applying the salve and wrapping a protective cloth around his councilor's eyes to block out the light, Elrond handed Erestor a cup. "Please drink this, it will help calm you."

 

Nodding resignedly, the dark haired advisor emptied the cup without complaint, and both Glorfindel and Elrond helped him to bed, where the herbs the elf lord put in to cause his patient to sleep took affect.

 

News spread quickly the next morning about what had happened to Elrond's chief advisor, but Erestor didn't hear the whispers. He remained in his room, accompanied by Glorfindel who hadn't left his side since the previous night.

 

The day passed slowly, as did the next and the one after. Time was spent sitting in each other's company talking about past events. Memories of the twins when they were young, a prank pulled, or being visited by firends. Elrond and the twins visited often but Erestor seemed to be the most comfortable around Glorfindel in his current condition.

 

One would never know it from hearing the two argue on a normal day, but the two Eldar were close friends, and Glorfindel was terrified that he might lose his friend to grief. Each day Erestor seemed to become more depressed. He ate less and less, finally getting to the point when Glorfindel had to beg him to eat, telling him that soon he would be healed and would see again, constantly telling him not to give up hope.

 

*****PRESENT*****

 

Elrond evtered the study and saw Glorfindel resting his hand on Erestor's shoulder as a sign of support, hoping that the news would be good he cleared his throat making his presence known.

 

As Elrond entered and prepared to remove the bindings, Glorfindel sent one more prayer to the Valar to restore his firne's sight, knoing that if the news were ill, his friend would fade from grief.

 

As the first layer of cloth was removed, Glorfindel moved forward so that he knelt in front of Erestor's chair in order to gauge the elf's reaction. He face fell as the last of the cloth was removed and all Erestor did was blink. Closing his eyes in sorrow Glorfindel missed the smile that spread across his friend's face.

 

Looking down at Glorfindel kneeling before him, despair and disappointment radiating from him Erestor smiled even wider. "It's all right, Fin." he said using the other's nickname as he reached out and gently lifted the elf's chin so that their eyes met. Tears sparkled behind the mighty elf lord's eyes, and when he realized that Erestor was smiling for the first time in weeks he dared to speak, "You can see." It was a statement of hope.

 

"Aye, I can." Erestor's face radiated joy.

 

Elrond, who had been waiting for vocal confirmation of what he knew from the smile, grinned himslef, happy that his friend had recovered. "It is good to hear. I just want to check a few things, but after that you may go." After checking the elf's responses, asking a few questions, and being thanked by Erestor and repeatedly by Glorfindel he left the two alone.

 

"What do you say to taking a stoll through the Gardens?" Erestor asked.

 

"I would love to."

 

They walked in silence, each taking in the beauty of the gardens, both knowing how different things could have been. "Hannon le," Erestor began as they walked past a sapling, but was cut off when Glorfindel stopped.

 

"There is no need to thank me, mellon nin. I am only glad I could be there for you when you needed me." he said sincerely. "I am just happy that I will not loose you, for your friendship is too valuable to me."

 

"Never the less, thank you, Fin, for not letting me give up hope." With a smile of further thanks he continued, "You were my light in the dark when all others had gone out."

 

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
